Kiss Me, Kiss Me
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Smut prompt. Rachel gets a surprise when she opens the door expecting Quinn, only to find Charlie has taken her place. Established Faberry. Charlie is Quinn's male alter ego, not her sister. M for a reason.


**Title: Kiss Me, Kiss Me (Throw Me on the Living Room Floor)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Prompt:** Rachel gets a surprise when she opens the door expecting Quinn, only to find Charlie has taken her place. Established Faberry. Charlie is Quinn's male alter ego, not her sister. M. Strap on, blowjob, multiple orgasms, domination. 1500 words or less.

**A/N: I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE. But someone sent me that prompt and I was like "maybe" and then I tried it and this happened. I really tried to make it 1500 words…it didn't work out so well.**

**QFRB**

Rachel was beaming as she opened the door, and her girlfriend's name was spilling from her lips before she saw who was standing in the hall. "Qui-Charlie!" She changed mid-word in surprise and took a startled step back. She had been expecting her blonde, hazel eyed girlfriend to be standing there in a sweet sundress. The blonde had texted her half an hour previous to make sure their plans for dinner and a movie were still on. When the brunette had heard the knock, over an hour early, she had assumed that her girlfriend had come over ahead of time for some pre movie make out time.

Instead she found the blonde, hazel eyed Charlie standing there, smugly grinning. He was dressed nicely, as always, in a pair of dark trousers, a light blue button up (sleeves rolled up to his elbows), a vest that matched his pants, a white tie, and a dark grey fedora that kept his shaggy blonde hair out of his face.

"Hey," he greeted, stepping forward into her personal space without invitation. The scent of his cologne hypnotized her for a second. When she remembered herself she took a step back.

"Charlie," she began in a firm, no nonsense tone, "I have a date with Quinn tonight."

He shrugged. "Plans can change." He stepped forward and she stepped back. He was now fully inside her apartment and kicked her door closed behind him.

"I don't want the plans to change," she whined, stomping her foot in what she thought was a forceful manner but was actually just kind of cute.

Charlie's grin grew. "I'm sure there's plenty of time to do what I want before you have to leave."

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She had just wanted a nice quiet evening with her girlfriend, preferably with some heavy petting mixed in somewhere, but with Charlie standing in the hallway all her plans would change. He would fuck her boneless and then leave her to struggle through the rest of a comparatively tame night with Quinn. And she just knew that the blonde would tease her all night. She was brought out of her thoughts by the blonde she was currently dealing with stepping forward into her space again.

Charlie pushed her back with an insistent hand on her sternum until she was leaning on the wall and then followed, molding his body to hers. Their hips met. Rachel whined at the feeling of his hard bulge settling firmly along her center. She could feel the contour of his want through his trousers and the flimsy barrier her skirt and panties presented.

He was hard for her and the thought made her panties uncomfortably wet. She jerked her hips against his and he chuckled and then gasped when she repeated the motion. When she attempted it a third time his hands moved, one to her hair, gripping a fist full of dark strands roughly, and the other to her hip, stilling the motion. He removed the hand from her hip only long enough to flip up the front of her skirt so he could hold it out of the way and get a look at her simple white cotton panties with the pale pink bow on the elastic.

Rachel couldn't see it, but she knew the crotch was already a shade or two darker than the rest.

He locked his gaze with hers briefly before moving in, pressing his chest to hers and his mouth to the junction of her jaw and throat, just under her ear. He kissed her once, pulling her head to the side for better access and then moved his mouth away. She hissed at the mild pain his handling of her hair caused, but she was turned on enough that it only furthered her arousal and the hiss morphed into a groan.

"So, where's your girlfriend at?" he demanded with a growl directly in her ear, his breath hot against the shell, and then his tongue snuck out and traced the edge. Rachel only moaned in response. He jerked her hair a little and she whimpered. "I asked you a question."

"I don't know," she told him, too turned on to come up with a story.

"Is she here already?" he questioned further, rocking his hard bulge against her thigh. He knew the answer already, she knew, but it was all part of his game.

Rachel's hands snapped to his thin waist and she gripped the fabric of his wool pants with each. She didn't even care that he was wearing wool (though she would be having words with him about it at a later date). "No."

He chuckled devilishly. "That's too bad. I could really get off on the thought of her catching me fucking you in your hallway. What do you think she'd do?" He pulled back enough to look her in the eye, his own hazel pair shining with amusement.

"Kill you," Rachel responded automatically.

"Oh?" he asked with a grin, arching one eyebrow. "You have a possessive girlfriend?"

"Very."

He flashed his teeth and then leaned close to her face. "I'm going to take a lot of pleasure out of this. I think you will too." And then he pressed his mouth to hers insistently, tongue plunging between her lips without permission. He didn't need it; she gave herself over to his strength willingly, spreading her legs and opening her mouth wide. He owned her with his mouth, and his hips shifted against her center so that his thigh was firm between her legs instead. He pushed his leg up against the apex of her thighs and captured her sharp moan with his tongue. He did this several times and she quaked, humming her pleasure into his mouth and attempting to rock with his motions, but his hold on her hip kept her firmly against the wall.

She cried against his lips and tried to turn her head away from his questing mouth. He pulled her hair for it but freed her mouth by millimeters. She took to opportunity while it was there and begged, "please, please."

"Please what?"

"I need you," she told him, tears coming to her eyes partly from honest want and partly because she could force herself to cry. "I need you."

"How bad?"

"So badly, please."

"Are you wet for me?"

"God, yes."

"How wet are you?"

"Dripping."

"Show me," he demanded. All through the exchange he had been calmly rocking against her, his thigh only just grazing where she needed it. He enjoyed teasing her. The look of pain and pleasure on her face made him feel powerful. But now that he had made a demand he stopped moving and gave her just enough room to reach between their bodies and under her panties. "Don't touch your clit," he ordered just in time. She whined but obeyed, dipping two fingers into her folds and then withdrawing her wet fingers to show him.

Rachel watched him bite his lip and had to stop a whine in her throat. His eyes were nearly gold with desire.

"Give them to me," he commanded.

She complied, lifting her fingers to his soft lips. Charlie took the digits between them into his hot mouth, sensuously stroking the pads with his skillful tongue. His eyes dropped closed and he moaned at the taste. Her knees felt like they had liquefied from his erotic attention to her fingers. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

He released her with a wet pop and his eyes fluttered open. She was struck by his beauty in that moment, more so than any other. His eyes held something other than carnal lust, his pale cheeks were pink, and his entire aura radiated pure happiness. She gulped.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in a whisper, his beauty still holding fast despite his lewd question.

She drew in a shuddering breath. "Yes." All attempted protest was forgotten.

"How?" He drew himself up to his full height, his body still holding her in place from the waist down. He really wasn't much taller than her, but his confidence made him seem more impressive.

"Anyway you want."

"Really, however I want? So you would let me bend you over the back of your couch and fuck your ass?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded meekly, her muscles contracting at just the thought. Charlie blinked owlishly at her candor, his attitude changing briefly as he mulled over the new idea before he slipped back into himself.

"Uh…I'll have to keep that in mind for next time," he told her honestly.

She nodded again, slightly disappointed, but understanding. He had to prepare for something like that.

The hand on her hip moved away, fingers ghosting over the front of her panties before disappearing completely. She whimpered and he grinned, and then the sound of his zipper rent the silence. Just the sound sent jolts of pleasure to her lower abdomen and her muscles tightened further. She looked down and watched as one pale hand disappeared inside the dark material for just a moment and then reappeared, his cock dipping out along with it, erect and pink, but with a darker purple head. It was long enough, and he was still close enough, that when he released it, it flopped against her thigh. It felt cool on her overheated flesh and she ached to touch it. She moved to do so and Charlie tsked, halting her immediately.

"Not yet," he chided playfully, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She melted a little and smiled. "Put your hands on my shoulders," he ordered. "And don't let go."

When Rachel had done as directed, he let go of her hair and kneeled in front of her, slipping his warm hands under her skirt to pull her panties down. He moved slowly, letting his fingers drag gently over the skin of her legs and chuckling lightly every time a muscle twitched and her hands clenched on his shoulders. When the garment was hanging around her ankles he carefully lifted her left leg and help to pull that side off around her shoe before placing a sweet kiss against her ankle. He didn't immediately let her leg go, leaving her panties to hang around her right ankle. Instead he began to kiss up the inside of her calf, pausing to tickle her behind her knee, and then continuing up to the baby soft skin of her inner thigh.

Rachel was almost embarrassed by this attention. She could feel how wet she was and knew that some of that wetness had found its way down her legs. Charlie certainly didn't mind. He was giving her such a thorough tongue bath that Rachel felt like she might cum just from that.

His hands were in constant motion over her legs, smoothing over the skin repeatedly. His mouth moved up higher, so close to where she needed it, and then away down the opposite thigh.

When she whimpered in frustration he laughed and the vibration did nothing to help her arousal.

"God, you're such a cunt sometimes," she complained.

Charlie took issue with her comment. He nipped her thigh a little harder than he usually would have. Rachel could already tell it was going to bruise. (And then Quinn would go down on her later that week and notice it and give her that superior little smirk and ask if she had ran into a table corner again. Smug bitch.) Then he moved to where she wanted him and licked her hard with the flat of his tongue, from back to front, sucking on her clit just long enough to make her cry out and then his mouth was gone. He smiled smugly at the disappointed noises she made and stood back up, allowing her foot to touch ground again.

Firm hands slid up her body, not straying under her shirt to touch skin. Rachel felt like she was on fire. She wanted his skin on hers but she knew asking would do no good. He was interested in teasing.

His hands settled firmly over her breasts, gently kneading the mounds through the layers of her shirt and bra, teasing her nipples to erect peaks that were visible despite their covering. Rachel arched into his touch, her head making contact with the wall behind her with a hollow thump.

Charlie chuckled, giving a particularly hard pinch to each of the nipples and then moving his hands to the buttons of her blouse instead. When his hands finally found her skin again she felt like she had been set on fire. He ran soft fingertips over her quivering stomach, circling her navel, and dropping down to tease the skin along the top of her skirt.

He left her shirt hanging open and pushed the cups of her lacy white bra down to reveal her breasts completely. "No front clasp," he commented. His tone didn't give away anything, but Rachel could tell he was disappointed.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Your girlfriend doesn't appreciate front claps?"

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. I will turn this car around."

Rachel whined, she wasn't proud of it, but it happened and she's woman enough to admit it. "Charlie, really."

"What?"

"Touch me."

He hadn't been. His hands had been resting on her hips chastely during his little complaint session.

But without further prompting, and with a smug look, he reached up and palmed her tits roughly, working his fingers over her nipples and squeezing the pliant flesh in ways that amused him and left her arching off the wall in pleasure.

Charlie really wasn't much of a talker. He preferred to let his actions do the talking for him, so when he removed his mouth from her chest and gave her a sly little grin Rachel knew better than to complain, and really, her nipples felt raw from where his teeth and nails that scratched and pulled them into hard, painful points.

His hands on her shoulders guided her gently to the floor so that she was kneeling, eye level with his cock, the purple head bobbing just out of the reach of her mouth. Charlie moved one hand to the top of her head and the other to grip his length.

His dick wasn't huge. Rachel would probably call it average. She had only given a handful of blowjobs before. Finn Hudson had been disappointing, not as large as she had anticipated and she didn't get the opportunity to try any of the tricks she had read about before he blew his wad and passed out. Noah Puckerman had lasted longer, but wasn't nearly as impressive as he had suggested. There were others, boys she had met at college parties, but they were only slightly better.

Charlie's cock was her favorite by far. Smooth and soft and very clean, he never came in her mouth either, so she didn't have to choke down any disgusting semen.

"Do you want my cock?" He stroked it once.

She could only nod, her mouth opening a little in anticipation. She rocked forward to take it.

He stopped her though and forced her to stay just far enough away that she couldn't wrap her lips around the swollen head. She tried sticking her tongue out to lick it, but he pushed her back. They existed in this in-between state for several minutes before Rachel got fed up.

"Charlie!"

He giggled and poked her cheek with the head of his prick. "What?" He did it again and then pulled away when she tried to turn her head to catch it.

She rolled her eyes and he laughed harder.

Deciding to play noncompliant, she sat back and looked away, painting irritation into her expression. His thumb stroking her cheek threatened to break her act but she refused to smile.

"Ok," he placated when his cute little tricks didn't work, "I promise to stop. Honest."

Rachel cast an unimpressed look up at him.

"Really," he swore, eyes wide and innocent.

When she leaned forward again, sitting up on her knees, he gave her a large cheesy grin and danced in place, his cock dancing along with him. Rachel knew she shouldn't find his goofy mannerisms as attractive as she did. But Charlie made dancing with his dick hanging out of his trousers look sexy.

She huffed in mock irritation and reached out to grab him by the prick, pulling him closer by it.

"Hey! Be careful," he warned with a pout.

Everything about a blowjob was visual for Charlie. Unless she moved in a certain way he didn't even get pleasure from it, he just liked to watch. And Rachel Berry loved to put on a good show.

She took his entire length slowly, but without preamble, pushing back against the base of his cock so far that her nose and lips were tickled by the teeth of his zipper. She could hear him groaning and could feel his hands clenching hard in her hair. The smell of his sex was intoxicating. She held his length fully in her mouth a little longer, pushing the base a few more times and accepting the feeling of his cock head nudging the back of her throat, just so she could breathe more of his scent.

He jerked every time she pushed, so that was a definite plus.

Rachel knew he was watching, she could feel his golden eyes burning her skin, searing his ownership into her flesh. She pulled back far enough that she could look up at him.

He was concentrating hard, hazel eyes were narrow slits and the muscles on his forearms jutted out with the intensity of his control. He breathed heavily, sometimes in gasps and sometimes though his flared nostrils. Some blonde hair had snuck out of the confines of his hat in the back and it brushed his neck and ears.

The sight sent a fresh flood to her pussy and she could feel it trickling down her thighs. She moaned around his cock and sank back down on it, hoping he could feel the vibration.

Charlie's gasp made it apparent that her efforts had been successful.

He pulled her up by her hair, not forcefully enough for it to hurt beyond grabbing her attention. His dick fell out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' as he brought her back to her feet.

"That's enough dicking around, don't you think?" he asked with irony as he backed her up against the wall, running his hands over her body on his way to her thighs.

Charlie's favorite part of fucking was the entry. Another visual event that helped to get him off. It didn't matter what position they were in or where they were or how fast they needed to get done, when it came to entry he always took his time. Sometimes he would enter her just to pull all the way out and start over several times. He loved the way his cock head would make her pussy stretch to accommodate him.

So when he hiked her leg up her his hip and flipped her skirt away, Rachel felt her muscles clinch with anticipation. He slid his pink dick across her, drawing a whimper from her lips every time he grazed her clit with the ridged shaft, coating it in her wetness.

He shifted, teasing her entrance like she knew he would. In and out, just the head of his cock would slip in, just past the widest part and then he would pull back out.

"Please," she begged when he started smirking, gripping hard at his forearms.

"Please what?" He circled over her entrance and then her clit before he returned to his previous activity of sliding the length of his cock across her slippery slit.

Rachel growled low in her throat. "Get inside me," she demanded. He was usually the one in complete control, but when the brunette took on that tone, he knew to quit playing and get down to business.

He slid into her hard, burying his length inside her and holding her down on his cock while she arched up on to her toes and released a loud groan. He fucked her hard and fast, pistoning his dick into her pussy with enough force that she was repeatedly hitting her head on the wall behind her. She grunted each time. It wasn't painful enough for her to complain though, and she was too wracked with pleasure to try anyway. The wet sounds of his prick in her cunt reverberated in the hallway, fueling their ardor. At one point Rachel forced her eyes open and looked at Charlie, only to see that he had her skirt pulled out of the way and was watching his length disappear inside of her with every thrust in. He was breathing hard, occasionally grunting but otherwise making no noise, sweat clinging to his forehead and his had a little askew. She reached up to fix it more firmly on his head and he grinned for her, but hadn't looked away.

He used one hand to keep her thigh hiked over his hip, but the other moved from her hair to her chest, alternatively pinching and rolling her nipples, teasing the peaks raw. He tried sucking them a few times but the angle was awkward and hindered his thrusting.

It didn't take long for her to cum. She came quietly, just with an arching of her back and a quiet gasp, her pussy trying to keep his dick inside. Charlie didn't stop moving, but he did slow down, his thrusts turning into long masterful strokes. Even when she relaxed he continued to move inside of her, this time watching her face. When Rachel locked eyes with him he leaned forward and took her lips in a rough kiss, stroking his tongue in her mouth in time with his thrusts.

It took longer the second time, but Charlie had stamina and a strong work ethic. He also knew what she liked and needed. He knew when to speed up. He knew when to rub her clit. He knew when to switch between short, shallow thrusts and long, deep ones. He knew what her various quiet noises meant and he knew just where to hit her to draw a string of "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,"s from her.

"I can't get enough of you," he replied every time. Every time it made her wetter.

She felt raw. Split open. Fucking Charlie wasn't like making love to Quinn. Quinn was all emotion and tenderness. She loved Quinn. She loved sex with Quinn. It was everything good and perfect about their relationship expressed physically. Charlie though, he was just lust. He was about satisfying a primal urge. He was id.

The second time she came was louder. He pressed fully inside her, hitting just the right spot and she saw stars. She slumped against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning low against the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Charlie didn't give her time to recover though. He pulled out roughly and spun her with one hand. She knew what he was planning and protested even as she felt her body reacting in anticipation.

"No, please Charlie. I can't take anymore."

He ignored her and forced her back against the wall. Her tits hit the plaster, already raw nipples taking further torture from the rough texture. Charlie's strong hands on her hips pulled her ass backwards so she was leaning out, her face flat against the wall, and her legs spread for stability. She had to put her hands flat on the wall to keep from stumbling.

"Don't you fucking tell me no." He smacked her ass sharply and her knees buckled, only his hands kept her from falling.

"Oh fuck," she cried, thrusting back at him.

"Don't worry, Honey, it's coming."

Even as he said this he was teasing her opening, watching her stretch for him again. He pulled her hips up higher in the air until she was standing on tip-toes and then slammed home. And then he did it again, and again, and again, ripping pleasured cries from her at each reentry.

The angle was hell on Rachel, it felt so good but it was just shy of not enough. Her hands scrambled along the wall, trying somehow to find purchase so she could lift herself higher. It was impossible though, and if Charlie wasn't so intent on drilling her pussy he probably would've been laughing at her attempts. Rachel had to endure the pleasurable torture for what felt like an eternity but then she felt his steady plunges turn sloppy and then with one final thrust he stilled, his hands falling slack on her hips, allowing her to stand firmly on the ground again and his upper body leading against her back briefly. He jerked a few times, only perceptible to Rachel because his cock was still buried in her.

He breathed heavily on her neck and then bit her, sinking his teeth into the warm skin at the bend where her neck and shoulder met. His hands moved, one to manipulate her slippery clit and the other to cup her abused breasts.

With just two more strokes of his cock she was flying over the edge where his teasing had left her dangling.

She came with a shout, her knees weakening beneath her again, and she thought she might have had a brief black out because the next thing she knew, she was no longer facing the wall.

"Rachel," Charlie sing-songed in his pretty, lilting voice.

Rachel tried to focus on the shining hazel eyes above her, but her post sex stupor was strong and her legs were weak. She slumped against the wall, nearly sliding down it before Charlie scooped her up and held her against his chest.

"So I guess that was good for you," he stated confidently against her ear. She could only hum in agreement. He laughed tenderly and kissed the crown of her head.

"I hate you," Rachel moaned, settling bonelessly in his arms.

He laughed and then led her, half supporting her weight, into the living room and deposited her on the couch, carefully rearranging her shirt and skirt back to proper order and then tucking his wet dick back into his pants. "I'm going to go shower and sneak out through the window. Tell Quinn I had fun."

Rachel just whined and closed her eyes against the light, hoping to get some feeling or control back into her lower body before Quinn arrived.

When Quinn walked out of the bedroom thirty minutes later, wearing one of the many outfits she stashed at her girlfriend's apartment, Rachel was in the same place she had been left, staring blankly at the wall above her television.

"Ready to go, Honey?" she asked. "The movie starts at eight. If you want to get there early we need to leave for dinner now."

Rachel didn't move anything other than her head, which she swiveled to regard the smiling blonde. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

**QFRB**

**A/N: So….I'm like, really beyond embarrassed that I even wrote this, but if you were into it…you should tell me.**

**Title from Kiss Me by Sick of Sarah**


End file.
